Xeron Hylos
: "I call to the dark side, I call upon its power to remove all opposition. Its possibilities are endless. Those who are blind to see it will vanish in the fold." : ―Xeron Hylos Xeron Hylos (pronounced /ˈzɛ.ɹon ɦyloʊ̯s/) was an Arkanian dark side Force-user who once served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Knight and later a Jedi master. However, as the years passed, Hylos became convinced the Order was too weak to uphold the peace and protect the Republic. As a result, he left the Jedi Order feeling disillusioned. Years later, in 31 BBY, Hylos led several terrorist attacks on the Jedi Temple until he was defeated and arrested by the Jedi. However, knowing the flaws and designs of the Jedi Temple, he was able to escape and returned to his homeworld of Arkania. Fearing that Hylos would do something more sinister, the Jedi Council dispatched Jedi Knight Kyle Redbreak and Ralana Ahln, both of whom knew Hylos so well, to travel to Arkania in an attempt to reason with Xeron. However, when the two Jedi arrived, Hylos attempted to convince them to join the dark side. When they refused, Hylos engaged them in a fierce lightsaber duel. Hylos, not wanting to be recaptured by the Jedi, fell off an icy cliff to his apparent death, leaving Redbreak and Ahln distraught with pain and horror. A decade later, Hylos was sought out by Dooku in 23 BBY, being kept in the background until he was ready to come out into the open. In the meantime, Xeron was tasked with training Sith acolytes for use against the Jedi Order. Eventually, he was placed in charge of the training regime. Hylos' last stand was on Chandrila, where he was defeated by his old foe, Kyle Redbreak. After his death, Tellene Lunos assumed the teachings of the acolytes. Biography (100 BBY-23 BBY) Xeron Hylos, being a Force-sensitve, was born on the ice-cold world of Arkania, being taken to the Jedi temple on Corscant to begin his training as a Jedi. Being made a Jedi Knight two decades later, Xeron established himself as a Jedi Sentinel, being obsessed with finding weaknesses in buildings and slicing computers. During his career, he befriended both Kyle Redbreak and Ralana Ahln. Xeron helped the Padawan Redbreak develop his lightsaber skills and Force abilities. At some point, Hylos was made a Jedi master, and later continued to practice his slicing and computer skills. However, with the gradual decline of the Republic, the Jedi Order from Xeron's view were doing very little to protect it from corruption. Therefore, feeling disgusted and disillusioned, Xeron left the Order entirely. What happened during the long years is unknown. However, in 31 BBY, it became clear that Xeron had gone rogue. After leading several failed attacks against the Jedi Order, Hylos was eventually arrested and imprisoned. However, being a Sentinel combined with his knowledge of the temple infrastructure, Hylos escaped and fled back to his homeworld of Arkania. Believing that Xeron could be up to something more sinister, the Jedi Council dispatched Jedi Knight Kyle Redbreak and Jedi master Ralana Ahln to try and reason with Xeron. However, being to enraged and in too deep to the dark side, Xeron refused to turn into Jedi custody and so a lightsaber duel began between the three former friends. The duel ended when Hylos slipped over and icy cliff, apprently falling to his death. Unknown to Redbreak and Ahln, Hylos had indeed survived and remained hidden for another decade. In 23 BBY, Hylos was sought by Count Dooku, who also left the Jedi Order. Both were before Darth Sidious, who offered Xeron a chance for vengeance. Training under Count Dooku, Hylos' learning of dark side teachings grew, and his lust for power became incredible. Once his training was complete, Hylos was entrusted with training Sith acolytes for use against the Jedi. Among them was Tellene Lunos, whom Hylos had noted of her excellent skills with a lightsaber. While Hylos oversaw the training regiment, Dooku ordered him to establish a presence in the abandoned Sith temple on Umbara. There, his acolytes flourished and Xeron took on an apprentice named Varad Zagg, who would later become head of the academy. As the Clone Wars drew near, Hylos began making preparations to show himself once more to the galaxy... The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) : "Yes, he was a friend. Ralana and I almost treated him like he was in our family. But now, he is gone, and what remains of him is now lost to the Sith teachings." : "I remember Master Qui-Gon speaking of him. He couldn't truly find a place in the Order. Therefore, he left with the intent of changing the galaxy with a power the Jedi frown upon. ...A power that is not meant for a single individual's control." : ―Kyle Redbreak and Obi-Wan Kenobi, discussing Xeron's fall While the Jedi led their troops against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Hylos remained in the background, continually training new acolytes to serve Count Dooku. One year later, in early 21 BBY, Darth Sidious ordered Hylos to retreive an ancient Sith holocron from Korriban. Because the Republic was also there, Xeron was provided with an army of Battle Droids. Travelling to Korriban, Hylos made his first appearance to the Jedi. Clashing on Korriban, Hylos easily repelled much of the Republic troops back, even clashing with Jedi Master Eeth Koth. With the Republic forces driven back and pre-occupied with the Droid Army, Hylos entered the Sith ruins and seized the holocron. However, he felt great power emanating within the ruins, and would later return to seep that power for himself. During the middle of the second year, Hylos took control of newly created Bulkstorm Fleet, terrorizing Republic fleets as they attempted to get closer to the Confederacy's holdings. The Bulkstorm first saw action during The Battle of Alaris Prime, attempting to dislodge the Republic fleet in the system, but failed to do so. Another noted battle was over. Korriban,in which ships of First and Fourth fleets of the Champion fleet engaged in an all-out space duel, resulting in hundreds of casualties. While the Bulkstorm fleet suffered heavy damage, it was far from destroyed, and would continue to wage war with other Republic fleets. Hylos finally revealed himself to the public in 19 BBY during the Republic's efforts to secure Cato Neimoidia. Engaging Alloysis Keloy and Anakin Skywalker, the old Dark Jedi was fatally wounded when Skywalker slashed his right arm and badly damaged his personal ship. While he was recuperating, Count Dooku began to see the limitations of his follower, and considered of removing him from his service later in the war. (To be Expanded) (To be Expanded) Powers and Abilities : "I have learned much from the dark side. Everyone of who I train is bound to me. When they die, their life is mine, making me stronger. I drain life from those who have failed, and I show no mercy to those who want to die." : ―Xeron Hylos Xeron had a variety of Force abilities, specifically, those attuned with the dark side. Having control of powerful force Lightning, as well as the ability to drain life from others, made him a deadly foe. Hylos has also been known to bind anyone who had trained under his supervisions, and, if one his apprentices dies, their life comes to him, strengthening him, thus making him nearly invincible. Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Order Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Dark Lord Category:Bulkstorm Fleet Category:Separatist Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Arkanian Category:Member